This invention relates generally to washing and wiping of automobile windshields, and more particularly to a combination blade for washing and wiping automobile windshields in which the blade acts as a device for applying the washing fluid as well as for wiping the windshield clean.
The conventional present manner of washing windshields of automobiles is to provide a reservoir of washing fluid with an associated pump and to lead this fluid to a nozzle fixed on the car which will squirt the water on the windshield through the action of the pump. The wiper blade then wipes the water which has been squirted.
While this type of arrangement is quite useful, nevertheless it has many drawbacks. These drawbacks include the fact that often the nozzle is misdirected, or can become misdirected and not spray the washing fluid either where it is desired or in fact sometimes not even spray it on the windshield at all. Also, the spray may become misdirected by reason of the action of the wind. Additionally the small orifice opening in the nozzle may become clogged quite easily and/or tend to freeze in extremely cold weather.